


Calling Doctor Love

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, healing cock, kink meme fill, stupid nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's injured and he and Dave need some "thank god we're alive" sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Doctor Love

Driving home from the hospital after their case in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, Dave has to stop three times.  The first time to check to be sure Spencer is still breathing.  The second time is to have a brief panic attack and Spencer holds his hand assuring Dave that he’s fine, just a little sore.  The third time they stop about a half an hour from their home in McLean, Virginia because it’s suddenly urgent to have bodily contact.  They’re at the side of the highway, trying to devour each other until Spencer stops Dave so they can continue the drive home and do things properly.

Dave’s car is obedient and drives them home, which is good because Dave can’t concentrate with Spencer’s hand on his chest and his leg and rubbing his cock through his trousers.  In the garage, they start undressing each other until they realize there really isn’t enough room for what they want.

They stumble into the house and Spencer slams Dave against the kitchen wall, pulling off Dave’s shirt and kicking off his own shoes.  Dave is a little gentler guiding Spencer backwards down the two stairs into the dining room, stopping against the table to remove Spencer’s vest while licking and biting his neck.  Spencer pushes him off and pulls Dave by the belt through the living room aiming for the stairs leading to their bedroom.  They slow in the living room removing more clothes along the way.

Dave slows down when he sees the bruise left on Spencer’s stomach.  Yes, the bullet proof vest stopped the bullet and saved Spencer’s life.  The hospital confirmed no broken ribs or internal damage, but he still looks like he went a couple of rounds in a boxing ring.

“Spencer…I don’t want to hurt you, we can wait…” Dave starts and Spencer shuts him up with a hungry kiss, pushing Dave towards the stairs.

“No, we can’t wait, Dave,” Spencer rids Dave of his annoying pants and continues pushing and pulling towards their bedroom.  

By the time they get to the stairs, Dave is down to just his boxers and Spencer’s shirt is the only thing he’s left with, hanging on by just the shirt cuff.  Spencer starts up the stairs, pulling Dave behind him, when Dave stops him.  Spencer turns to see why Dave stopped and Dave gently turns him back around and pushes Spencer’s arms down towards the stairs until he’s bent over with his hands on the stairs and his feet a couple of stairs lower, pushing his ass up in Dave’s face.  He looks over his shoulder and says, “Hmm, this is interesting.  How big is the house and you want to use the stairs?”

“Hey, they count it in the square footage, and I don’t think we’ve ever done anything on the stairs.  And this is very convenient,” Dave moves Spencer’s feet farther apart and moves a hand to stroke his flank and leans forward to swipe his tongue over Spencer’s hole.  He’s rewarded with little whimpers and continues licking the pink pucker in front of him, until Spencer’s legs are shaking.

“Come on, David, upstairs, please, come on,” Spencer begs as he tugs on Dave’s arm, pulling him towards the bedroom.

In the bedroom, they continue kissing and move onto the bed, keeping contact the whole time.  Spencer is on his back and Dave kisses his throat and pinches his nipples the way he knows his lover likes.  Dave reaches the bruise on Spencer’s stomach and gives him a very soft kiss there and goes back to kiss his mouth and nibble his throat some more.

“David, love you,” Spencer moans, leaning his head back so Dave has more room to bite the very sensitive spot just below his ear.  “Want you in me, need you, please David?”  Spencer pulls Dave’s head to him, running his long fingers through Dave’s hair, as he murmurs into his ear.

“Anything you want, Kitten,” Dave replies, moving between Spencer’s spread legs.  But when Dave lifts Spencer’s legs a little, his eyes go wide and his breath catches and they both freeze.  “Spencer?  Maybe we should postpone this until you’re a little less bruised.”

“No, we can do this, just…umm…” Spencer sits up and moves Dave until he’s kneeling and Spencer moves so he’s straddling Dave’s lap.  “This should work,” Spencer whispers into Dave’s neck, rubbing their cocks together.  “This good for you, your knees okay?”

Dave snorts, “Yes, I’m fine, I’m not that old.  Now what, what would you like?”

“Grab the lube,” Spencer commands and then snatches it out of Dave’s hand.  He applies it liberally on Dave’s cock and reaches behind himself to quickly rub a bit on his hole. 

Spencer slowly lowers himself onto Dave, exhaling quietly, eyelids fluttering.  “So good, David, so good.”  He smiles and gives Dave a sloppy kiss when Dave thrusts into him.

Spencer has his eyes shut while raising and lowering himself on Dave’s cock, Dave holding his waist with one hand and stroking Spencer’s cock with the other.  Spencer moves his hips forward and gives a little squeak, putting his hand on the bruise on his stomach.

“Baby, you okay?” Dave asks concern in his voice.

“Umm hmm,” Spencer moans back.  “Just shut up and fuck me.”

“Certainly, sir,” Dave quickly matches his actions to his words and proceeds to thrust into Spencer who rests his forehead on Dave’s shoulder and goes back to rocking on Dave’s cock.  Spencer usually likes sex a little energetic (okay, rough) and Dave is worried about hurting him, but he trusts Spencer will let him know if it’s too much.  Dave pushes Spencer back a little so he has room to stroke his cock and bite on Spencer’s shoulder.  With an hour of foreplay, they’ve both been close for a while and when Dave gives Spencer’s nipple a hard twist, his lover cries out and covers Dave’s hand with come, with Dave following a minute later.

Dave gently lifts Spencer off him and rests him on his back on the bed.  They’re slowly getting their breath back when Dave says, “Just shut up and fuck me? Is that any way to talk to your lover who is expressing concern about your comfort?”

Spencer smiles and raises an eyebrow, “Sorry?  I had a rhythm going and didn’t want to be distracted.”

“I’m amazed how you manage to keep your coworkers thinking that you’re like Bambi and I’m… I dunno, the big bad wolf or something you need to be protected from.”  Dave obviously isn’t too upset as he cleans up his lover and kisses Spencer’s sweaty forehead.

“Big bad wolf?  No, you’re a Papa Bear,” Spencer yawns and runs his fingers through Dave’s abundant, damp chest hair.

“Papa Bear?  I guess I don’t mind that, as long as you’re not Goldilocks,” Dave says smiling.  “Just don’t ever say it in front of Garcia; I think she’s already projecting Daddy fantasies.”

“Papa Bear may not be good, actually.  The Freudian interpretation of The Three Bears is …”  Spencer starts, but he’s quickly stopped by Dave’s mouth.

“You’re not a Freudian, so just shut up and kiss me, Kitten.  And for the love of god, try not to get hurt again for at least a couple of months?”

“I’ll try, Papa Bear” Spencer yawns.  “But I do like how you kiss it and make it better.”

 


End file.
